Just The Two Of Us
by Animechic420
Summary: Rin runs into Toriko after his business with Mansam and he has something to ask her. Read as this is the first ever Toriko X Rin FanFic!
1. Chapter 1

"Hey there, Rin! Listen, you wanna go somewhere with just the two of us?" asked Toriko when he ran into her at the IGO Research Lab. He was delivering an ingredint that Mansam had asked him to get. He figures he should ask Rin now before anything alse came up.

It took Rin an exceptionally long time to process what Totiko had just said to her. In the far reaches of her mind it sounded like he was asking her out a DATE!

_All right, girl. Keep it together, this is the moment you've been waiting for. A real live date with the man of your dreams!_

"Sure, Toriko. I'll go anywhere with you!" Rin was practically jumping out of her shoes in excitement.

Toriko smiled. "That's always good to know. Now, to figure out a plece we can go to..." At some point Rin had almost stopped listening and got ahead of herself. She began thinking out loud.

"Wow, I can't believe this is happening so quickly! I guess we could go to the Undersea Restaurant. Ah, but that plece is usually packed with people. Especially at night. I still want to go though. I've heard they got the best seafood dishes this side of the Gourmet Age."

"Don't I know it," laughed Toriko "I was there a not to long ago with Komatsu."

_Oh... That's right_.

Rin casted her eyes down. She doesn't know why but Rin felt heart clench a little bit. Rin can't help but feel jealous at the fact that Toriko had already gone with Komatsu. She'd shouldn't feel too upset. Komatsu is Toriko's combo partner after all. He probably wanting to invite the little chef along for ride.

_I'm never gonna have any alone time with Toriko._ _Sigh..._

On cue, Toriko sensed Rin's discomfort and reached out a hand to plece under her chin and lift up her head.

The gesture caught Rin by surprise as she looked up into Toriko's brown eyes.

"Like I said, Rin. I want it to go where it'll be just the two of us. No one else is coming and hopefully other people. Just us. Got it?"

Rin's blue eyes widened in pure shock. Heart thumping in her crest. _OMG! Toriko really does want to spend the day with me. Only me and nobody else!_

She nodded slowly.

"Great," Toriko removed his hand from her chin. Rin misses the comtact. "I'll come pick you up Friday at 11am. Is that ok with you.?"

"Yes, yes of course. But where are we going?"

Toriko grinned playfully. "It's a surprise." With that, he turned and walked away.

It had most certainly been 5 minutes before Rin's legs started moving to go back to her room. Opening the door, shutting it behind her, and threw herself on the bad with a tump. Before she begun to nod off into a nap these were her last thoughts: _I GOT A DATE WITH TORIKO!_


	2. Chapter 2

Sunny navigated his way down the hall to Rin's bedroom. He couldn't seem to find his cosmetic kit and was hoping she can clue him in as to where it may be. He arrived at her door ready to turn the knob when hears Rin talking on the other side.

"...This one looks nice...but this one's real pretty...aww they all look good I just can't choose..."

_On second thought I better knock fisrt. Don't want what happened last time._

Last time earned him a punch in the face. That's happens when you enter someones room before knocking.

Knock Knock

The sounds of rustling was heard before the door opened. "Oh, hey Sunny. You need something? Make it quick because I'm real busy."

"Hmph. As if I'm not? I went use my brend new cosmetic kit but don't know - ah there it is!" Looking over her he spotted the kit on Rin's dresser. "Damn it, Rin! It's extremely unbeautiful to ones things without permission!"

"Sorry, but I didn't have time to get own so I borrowed yours. I was gonna bring it back."

"That's not really the issue," stroding into the room to retrieve his kit when he noticed the large pile of chothes. "What's with this unsightly lump of outfits? Spring cleaning?"

"No, I"m trying to pick out an outfit. I have a hot date Friday!" Rin exclaimed.

Sunny wiped around so fast his milti-colored hair ended up in his face. "What?! Heh. Who in their right mide would go out with such as yourself? I mean you don't even possess the right amount of finesse as me." he laughs nervously. He refused to believe what he'd just heard. His sister **DATING**? Ridiculous!

"Shut up! Nobody asked you! Now, get out of my room!" Stomping her foot while pointing out door.

"I demand you tell me who it is, Rin! No sister of mine is going anywhere until I hear the name of this bastard!" He was visibly displeased that someone had the gall to ask the sister of the most beautifully of the Heavenly Kings on a date.

"Duh. Who else but my darling Toriko?"

_Huh?_

"Wait a minute. Toriko asked you out on a date? **You**?" That can't be right. As memory serves him, Sunny has never seen Toriko show any sort of romantic feeling toward Rin at all. It was always Rin who had a seemingly one-sided crush on the gluttonous King and Toriko never reciprocated her feelings. So, what hell was he doing?

"Yep, he certainly did. He says we're going to a surprise location and knowing Toriko it's someplace adventurous." says Rin with a smile on her face.

At this time Sunny, harmonious and beautful as he is, did something most unbeautful: He lost his shit.

"NO! God! No, GOD, PLEASE NO! NO! NO! **NOOOOOOO!"**

**"**Will you keep your voice down? People at the next biotope can hear you. Now, if you don't mind I still have an outfit to pick out, so can go"

Though Sunny didn't leave right away. H e was rooted in place making noises that sound like fish being choked to death. For the second time today he did one last unbeautful thing: He fainted.

_Sigh such a drama queen._


	3. Chapter 3

"Wow, Rin! That outfit looks great on you," Toriko complemented her, having arrived at Biotope 1's residential area. "It's perfect for what I've got in store for us."

"Ah thank you, Toriko! I had a feeling you might like it." Rin had thrown togehter a floral halter top, blue fitted cotten shorts, and a pair of flats. There was also a small tote bag to match. She kept her attire as casual as possible, since a girls got to look her best when traveling with her main man! Speaking of, Toriko was sporting a white polo shirt, biege cargo shorts and loafers.

"By the way, you look really handsome in your clothes, too. But you'll always look good no matter what you wear."

"Thanks. Well, we best be on our way. Tom is waiting to take us in the helicopter outside." Toriko held out his for Rin, but she latched herself to his arm, rubbing her face against to his bicep. He just chuckled softly and let the little beast tamer have her way.

As the couple made their way to the chopper, Toriko asked if there was anything new that's been going on with Rin lately. She went on to discuss that she has been experimenting with some fragrances. One of the fragrances Rin was describing Toriko didn't quite understand.

"It's basically an odor that reshapes the senses, making the target believe whatever it sees has muitplied. When it's done I think I'll call it Misconception." Rin finished explaining.

"Sounds interesting. Have you or the lab people invent any cool gagets or whatever?" Toriko asked.

"Guess there are some, but Toriko, I don't want to talk about work anymore. I'd much rather talk about our big date! Like, where are we going? What type of place is it? Will there be planty of food because I know how much you ove to eat. And sweet! Please, tell me there'll be sweet! Cakes, cookies, parfaits! Oh, so many delicious sugary good-!"

"Rin, slow down!" Toriko interrupted.

"It's not my fault, Toriko. This will be our first date ever. I can't help but feel excitied!" she squealed.

Toriko noticed Rin didn't include the other times they were together on a job as dates, so he said nothing.

"All right. I'll give you a little hint. That'll give you something to think about." he offered.

"Yes! Hurry up and tell me!"

"Here it is: TOWELS**.**"

"...!"

Rin almost stopped in her tracks. Towels? The work alone made her blush a bit. That one heck of a clue, indeed. Still, it keep her mind busy as it raced with different scenarios as to what could mean. She eased up to allow her brain oxegen. It was close to exploding from over thinking. Maybe Rin should probe Toriko for more hints.

"That's not much a clue. Could you give me another-"

"We're here!" Toriko exclaimed, unwitting ignored her question when they walked up to the helicopter.

Now Rin dicided it best to leave it at that. She choose not to spoil the surprise date by figuring it out early.

Tom was standing on the outside of the helicopter. "Good to see ya again, Rin. Heard ya and the big guy here have quite the day planned ahead." Tom greeted.

"We sure do. I can barely contain myself. Let's go!" Rin pumped her fist in the air.

Tom gave a hardy laugh, hopped into the pilot sit and began perping the chopper. Toriko and Rin soon followed. In the far back of the helicopter, Rin noticed a huge duffle bag.

"Hey, Toriko. What's that for?" she asked, pointing to the bag."

"Everything we'll need." Toriko cryptically replied.

Rin looked up at him with a puzzled expression, while Toriko gazed ahead with his usual smile. She then shrugged her shoulders and situated herself more comfortably next to him.

"If the two of you are ready, then here we go!" Tom anounced, lifing the helicopter off the ground, setting the course for their destination.

Not 30 minutes in the air and Rin had started to nod off. Soon she was asleep. Toriko saw this and wrapped his arm around her, pulling her closer to him. Once there, Toriko leaned in and whispered to her in a soft voice: "Don't you worry about a thing, Rin. I'll make sure you have the best day of your life," he kissed her temple. " That's a promise."

As if hearing his words, the corners of Rin's lips curled into a little smile.

/

Meanwhile back at Biotope 1, Sunny was suffering from what appeared to be a nervous breakdown. Tossing and turning, moaning and groaning in his bed. Unable to shake this gut wrenching feeling. No matter how hard he tried, he can't stop thinking about his sister and Toriko out there HAVING FUN, while he practically locked himself in his room to avoid anyone seeing his unbeautiful state. To make matters worse, Sunny received an Otodama from Zedra, who was on the other side of Biotope taking a nap that if he didn't shut the fuck up and quit bitching, Zebra was gonna yank Sunny's hair out and sell it on the open market. The nasty threat to his beautfiul locks was enough to jolt him out of his stressful situation. Enough with this continuous sulking! Now is the time to act and seek out advice from a reliable source.


	4. Chapter 4

"Rin...Rin. Sorry to wake you, but we're almost there and will be landing soon."

Rin's eyes fluttered open at Toriko gently nugging her shoulder. It had been over 2 hours since she fell asleep. She rarely had chances like that to take naps during the day with Mansam working her half to death. Or maybe she used that as an excuse just to lean closre to Toriko. Either way was fine by her.

Looking out the window of the still airborne helicopter, she caught a glimspe of what appeared to be an island.

It was really hard to tell.

The outter layer was blanketed in some kind of fog? Mist? Haze? It wasn't smoke. There was no burning smell. She may not have Toriko's sense of smell, but they're within distance enough that she can still get a good whiff.

"I can barely see the where we are...and what's that smell? It's earthy, yet delicious at the same time. What is this place?" Rin asked.

"We're close, then you'll be able to see once we get pass the steam."

So, that's what it is.

Steam.

What type of island produces this much steam that it covers the entirety of itself?

Guess Rin was about to find out.

The helicopter finally touched land, Toriko reached back for his duffle bag, grabbing hold of her arm, then finally exiting copper.

"Make sure to call me when you want a pick up, Toriko!" Tom yelled over the rotors.

"Will do!" Toriko yelled back.

"And you have a relaxing time here, Rin! It's well worth it!

"Sure thing, Tom! Have a safe trip back!" she hollered to Tom as he lifted off the ground, turning in the direction home.

Looking at her surrounging now that they've passed through the seaming fog, Rin could only really make out a few trees and boulders. It remained her of a rainforest, what with its humid and comforting atmosphere.

"It's sure is muggy here. I'm on the verge of falling asleep again. Are we on a volcanic island?" she yawned.

"In a way, yeah. The volcano resides beneath this island. Good thing, too. When it erupts, the lava mixed with water will just heat the islands terra firma, also nobody'll be harmed that way. Anywho, you'll find more asnwers to your questions further inward. Come on." Toriko grasped her hand, leading her down a makeshift path.

When they reached a clearing, Rin was practically rendered speechless.

HOT SPRINGS!

Loads and loads of hot springs!

"Rin, Welcome to Onsen Isle." he presented to her.

"Oh, my gosh...thia place is amazing! There's SO many...Ah! I see more over there!" she pointed to several other springs around a small ban.

"Onsen Isle contains over 10s of thousands of hot springs scattered across this region. There're a few hundred ryokans (Japanese inns) built in different areas diferent occasions. They range from Standard, Modern, Traditional, Luxurious. They're also quite a distance from one another. That way tourists, couples, even whole families can enjoy themselves without getting in each others space. The next inn is miles away. Lastly, after making reservations, the company sends over staffers, food, cooks, and cleaners to the inn of you choosing." Toriko finished explaining.

"And you've made arrangements for us" Rin's eyes sprakled with excitement.

"You bet I did. Got us a private luxury one. In fact, our inn's right over there." he indicated to a barely visible structure amongst the tall trees and mist.

"Okay, let's get this date started right!" she shouts, running off in the diraction of the inn with Toriko hot on her heels. The beast tamer never would have imagined that her first real date with Toriko would be an actual hot spot! The region was unbelievably vast, she wants to explore a little before they leave.

Upon reaching the inn, what Rin saw was by no account an inn, but a two story mansion! The doors were made of wood but the rest made out glass and iron. Weird. Walking inside, they were greeted by a middle-age woman wearing a kimono.

"Good afternoon. My name is Kaya. How may I assist - Oh! You're . We here at Ginkin Luxury Ryokan have been expecting you and Ms. Rin. Allow me to show you to your rooms." Kaya offered graciously, while instructing the couple to follow her.

Given its massive size, Rin thought there would be large groups of poeple, but there weren't. Total silence. Guess that's what you expect from a luxury inn with only two recipients. Toriko did say he reserved a private inn, so it's also unlikely they'll bump into anyone.

She giggled to herself. Seens like Toriko wants to be alone with her just as much as she wants to be with him. Or was it because he's a celebrity and just wants some privacy?

Nah.

Once they got to their rooms door, Toriko slid it open, gesturing for Rin to walk in first. Leaving their shoes in the doorway and entering, she veiwed the spectacle that is their room.

Absolutely marvelous.

From its traditional ryokan style look of taatmi flooring, sliding doors, a pouch that leads to a pool size koi pond and garden out back to the updated modern design of flat screen TVs, mini-bar, kitchen, dining roor set, home theater system - Rin knows Toriko has money to throw around, but this was too much.

Oh, well. Might as well make the most of it.

"Lunch will be served in 10 minutes. Please, take the time to relax and enjoy our Aroma Tea with Wispy Cookies." Kaya braught out the cookies and already heated tea, fine china cups with plates, poured them them each a cup, then setting the teapot to the side. "I will be back shortly." Kaya then took her leave. Toriko placed his duffle bag in a chair then turned to her. "So, what do you think? he asked.

"What do I think? Toriko this is like the coolest place I've ever been to, well next your house, but anyway, thank you, thank you, thank you!" Rin exclaimed, throwing herself at him.

"Don't thank me just, girl. We still have plenty of things to expeirence here, like the food." He suddenly began drooling at his last statement. "Oh...I'm **SO **ready to chow down right now. I've kept my hunger at bay for as long as it takes, I needs to feed, pronto!"

"Yeah, I'm ready to eat, too!" She can't wait to dig in herself. It was then that a plethora of luxury styled cuisine was brought to their room. And what a smorgasburg of food it was: Spice Rosemary Clam Fish, 5 Meat/5 Cheese Ravioli, Sweet and Sour Calamari Chicken, Crispy Pork Back Turkey, Pizza Melt, Kimchi Burgers, Fruit Salad Soup, Diced Butter Shrimp Pasta - now was Rin's turn to drool.

"Oh, yeah...smells yummy. We give humble thanks for the meals this world provides. Now let's eat." And eat she did. Anything on todays manu had her taste buds going, had her mouth humming with different herbs and spices. She's just gald she wasn't dreaming. Toriko, of course, had 7 helpings of everything, not surprised they had that much food someone like him, she op ed on taking a little bit of everything.

Finishing every last morsel of food, the staffers cleared the table, leaving the two to their devices, but not before Kaya came in and told them she'll come around again at dinner.

Once more, Rin and Toriko had the room to themselves.

"Well, I think it's about that time to go wash ourselve off and go sample some of the hot springs." Rin said right off the bat. It felt like her clothes have been clinging to her.

"You're right. Let's go." Toriko took hold of her hand again, leading her to where the shower stations were. She closed her and relished in the sensation of his strong grip on her hand. It got her all tingly inside. Sigh.

Reaching the stations he gave her a basket for her clothes. She was about to move to go change when she realized there was no separate area for her.

"Um...Toriko. There's only one bathing station. Where am I suppose to wash?" Rin looked around to see if she'd missed it.

"Huh? You're washing in here."

"But, what about you?"

"I'm showering with you, of course." Toriko responsed nonchalantly.

Wha...?


End file.
